


Protecting Her (Not Falling in Love)

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Pepper Potts gets a threat, Clint Barton is assigned to watch over her.





	Protecting Her (Not Falling in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> For Michelle who was my winner bidder at Marvel Trumps Hate. Thank you for your patience. All mistakes made are my own.

Only four people actually know where Pepper Potts lives.

Well, three people and a human-like artificial intelligence.

The public thought she lived in Stark Tower. She does keep a room there for late nights working or after certain charity events. But in reality she has her own apartment in a charming brownstone in Manhattan. All of her work related mail comes to the Tower, she has a P.O. box for personal correspondence. Usually all that comes to the apartment is junk and utility bills. And those are addressed to a pseudonym Tony had come up with years ago. 

So when the letter arrives, she opens it up without looking to see if there is a return address. The content sends chills down her spine. 

_Miss Potts,_

_Your willingness to choose to work for Tony Stark has left you vulnerable. Mr. Stark may have claimed to have stopped making weapons, but that doesn't mean he still isn't liable for what he or his father have done in the past. Consider how how many hundreds of missiles and thousands of guns are floating around on the black market. How many millions of people have been collateral damage due to the sale of Stark weaponry? Stark must pay. He will pay by losing the things closest to him, including you. We are watching._

_Your enemies._

Dropping the letter, she flails to find her phone. When she finds it, she presses the app that automatically links her to JARVIS.

“Yes, Miss Potts?” the AI responds.

“Can you call Agent Coulson and have him and a team sent here?”

“Right away, Ms Potts,” Jarvis replies.

Pepper lets out a breath,leaning against a wall. When she is fairly sure she isn't going to faint, she moves to the bar across the room. She pours herself two fingers of whiskey as she waits.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

By the time Coulson arrives, the letter and envelope have already been sealed in evidence bags by his agents. They have also questioned Pepper about any enemies she might have personally.

“Miss Potts,” Phil says when he comes in. She almost correcta him, but a quick glare from him indicates this is a serious and professional time, so she lets it drop.

“Agent Coulson,” she replies. “I'm sure SHIELD has a laundry list of people who want to do Tony, and Stark Industries harm.”

“We do, but none seem to be claiming responsibility. Of course a threatening letter is just the first step. We’ll be questioning a lot of people. Does Mr. Stark know about this?” Phil asks.

Pepper nods. “You just missed him. I had to talk him down from sending me to a remote South American jungle for my protection.

Phil shifts.

“Not you too.”

“Miss Potts,” Phil starts before moving in closer. “Pepper, this is still a threat. I'm not suggesting going away yet. But there will be people assigned to monitor your mail and phone calls. If you're getting threats through email we need to know and I'm assigning one of my agents to stay with you.”

“A bodyguard? Is that really necessary?”

“Yes it is. It's non-negotiable, Pepper. And it will make Tony feel better. So will relocating to the Tower.”

“Won’t that tip off whoever sent the letter?”

“I have an agent who can double as you, coming and going from here.”

With a huge sigh, she gives a nod. “Fine. But whoever you send as a bodyguard needs to have formal wear. I have several official SI and Stark Foundation events to attend in the next few weeks.”

“I'll see that they do,” Phil says. “They'll be at your office by the end of the day. I’m sure Tony will have Stark security keeping an eye on you while you’re at work.”

“Yes, he will. Now go on, find this maniac I have things to pack,” Pepper makes shooing motions at him.

“Miss Potts.”

“Agent.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pepper is finishing up her paperwork for the day when she hears the discrete knock on her door frame. Her assistant Linda stands there, someone waiting behind her.

“There's an agent from SHIELD here to see you,” Linda explains. “Says Agent Coulson sent him?”

“Let him in please. And heads up he's going to be around for a while,” Pepper replies.

“Lucky us.” Linda mutters as she backs out of the way to let the agent in.

Pepper stands, fussing with her skirt before moving around the desk to greet the agent who is going to be her bodyguard.

He is only slightly taller than she is - sans heels - stocky and blond. He seems ill at ease in his suit. But his face has a rugged charm to it from the green-blue eyes to the crooked nose.

Pepper holds out her hand. “A pleasure agent?”

“Barton, ma'am,” he replies, voice low and slightly gruff. As he shakes she can feel calluses on his hand. She has a brief flash how they might feel on her body. _Down girl he's here to protect you not to sleep with you_ she says to herself. The last time she had sex it had been her and Tony. Of course they decided that while it was a good thing they were better as friends and colleagues.

“Pepper or Miss Potts if you insist on being formal.” she says. “Anytime someone says ma'am in my direction I feel like I'm looking around for my high school principal.”

Agent Barton’s lip almost trembles into a smirk. But he manages to contain himself as he nods. “Yes ma’..., Miss Potts.”

Pepper grins. “So tell me how this works, Agent Barton.”

“Basically I go where you go. I have your schedule for the next week so the advance team can check out any where you'll be going. If you go out for lunch or dinner I need to know at the beginning of the day so I can give them notice. You have to let me go first into any room. And you have to do exactly what I say when I say it.”

Pepper almost blurts out _kinky_ but swallows the impulse down and gives a nod. “That seems fair. Would you like me to find you a room here in Stark Tower?”

“Mr. Stark has already seen to that in coordination with Agent Coulson. I'm just down the hall from you. Oh and…” he fumbles in his pocket taking out what looks like a bracelet. “Your panic button. Press the red stone and I'll be there immediately. Got it?”

“I do” Pepper says putting the bracelet on.

“Anything else?”

“Do you have a tuxedo, Agent Barton?”

“Agent Coulson filled me in on that requirement and I'll be finding one shortly.”

“Let me know if you need any help. I can recommend somebody,” Pepper says.

“I will,” Agent Barton replies. “I guess I'll be your plus-one for the foreseeable future. Are you planning on going out tonight?”

No, I think it’s a quiet night in,” Pepper says. She grabs her purse and briefcase. “After you Agent.”

He gives a curt nod before turning. She may take a quick glance at his ass before following out the door. It’s a nice ass.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The second the door closes behind Pepper Potts, Clint blows out a long breath and scrubs a hand over his face. He had known she was attractive before being assigned to her detail .Hell you had to have been living under a rock not to have known who Potts is or have seen her splashed cross dozens of financial and fashion magazines. But up close and personal, Virginia Pepper Potts is gorgeous.

Walking down the hall to his room Clint silently curses Colson for this assignment. Yes he is still slightly recovering from that last op, but he isn't sure if he would have preferred being chained to a desk doing paperwork. He can see Natasha's fingerprints all over this assignment. Ever since their thing in Budapest she constantly mother henned him about his love life. He knows she'd been undercover at SI as Natalie Rushman and had worked closely with Potts. Something must have sparked interest and she would have suggested his name to Coulson. She is the boss man's favorite.

 _Be professional_ Barton he mutters to himself as he unlocks the door to his room.The space is far more than he really needs but he isn't going to say no to a real bed or endless hot water. After shower that leaves him feeling like jelly, he calls Nat.

“So what have you gotten me into, Romanoff?”

Nat scoffs. “I knew it.”

“I'm supposed to protect her, not fall in love with her. One kind of makes the other harder.”

“Who said anything about falling in love with her, Barton? I just knew you would have chemistry with her or at least thought it was possible. Is there really something there?”

“Well you'd have to be stupid not to think that she's absolutely beautiful. She has an unusual sense of humor. Of course there's also her brilliant mind. But not I can't afford a relationship right now especially with the person I'm assigned to protect.”

“I know that, Barton. But that doesn't mean you can't look. Besides we’ll get the person behind the note before too long, then you can ask her out on a date. You do remember what one of those is right?”

“Fuck you, Nat.”

“I have дорогой, it wasn't meant to be sadly. We're better as friends. We'll always have Budapest.”

“I'll never be able to look at an Orthodox Church the same way again.”

“Get some sleep, Clint,” she says softly. “I know you can be professional for as long as it takes to get this sick fuck.”

“I know. Love you.”

“You too.”

They hang up. Clint plops himself onto the bed. his phone on the nightstand. A few minutes of rearranging himself and the blankets and he is fast asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next few weeks, Pepper and Clint fall into a routine. She gets used to him being in front of her and watching that incredible ass. But what she really notices are all the ways he doesn't touch her. It’s a hand hovering over her back as he guides her through a room. It’s getting out of the car first and opening the door for her while the door man helps her out of the car. It’s keeping close, barely a whisper between them sometimes but never actually touching her. It’s slowly driving her crazy.

He never sits with her at lunch explaining he always needs to be on the lookout for potential threats. And when she goes out with someone else he is always at another table or just standing off in the distance keeping an eye on her and everyone surrounding her. It makes her wonder when he has time to eat, but when she asks he assures her that he is getting fed.

“Do you ever get a day off?”she asks at the end of the week.

“Not until this guy is caught,” Clint replies. “I have time for myself when you’re in the office. Besides I'm not exactly sure what I do with myself if I had serious time off.”

“Do you have any hobbies?”

“I do. But this isn't about me. I'm supposed to be keeping a lookout.”

“Agent Barton, we’re in an elevator by ourselves. There's really nobody to look out for,” she laughs..

She is pretty sure he’s blushing but before she can confirm it the doors open and he leads her to her room.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Potts,” he says, opening the door for her and clearing the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the door closes and locks behind her, Clint lets out a long breath. “She’s all yours for the night, JARVIS.”

“Of course, Agent Barton. Miss Potts will be safe. As always.”

“Thanks, I’m glad your on our side,” he says, unlocking his room. The last few weeks have made Clint crazy. Being close to Pepper damn near twenty-four/seven is harder than he’d initially thought. Not that he’s going to tell anyone that. Especially Nat. No one needs to know that his vaunted professionalism is under strain. He’s taken to going to the Tower’s gym to work off frustration. Paper targets too numerous to count have seen death via arrow and bullet. 

His only reprieve is when she’s safely tucked away in her office or in meetings. He uses that time to make reports to Coulson, check in on the investigation, and tend to his own sad life. Pepper isn’t helping either. Whenever they’re alone she offers up tidbits about herself, even if he never reciprocates. He learns about her early desires to be a ballerina. About her brothers and their lives. About her ambition to make SI a better company. His favorite is when she told him a story about Tony trying to kill her.

_“Not deliberately of course,” she’d laughs. “It’s just he knows things, but tends to forget them.”_

_“And that leads to killing you how?”_

_“One morning he waltzed into my office and plopped a pint of fresh strawberries on my desk. I looked at them and then at him. He didn’t get it. I just glared at him until I could hear the gears in his brain clicking together. I swear I heard the light bulb pop up over his head.”_

_“He was apologetic then?”_

_Pepper had nodded. “And how. Next morning I found epipens in my desk. My assistant had some. And JARVIS told me that there were pens stashed in every room of the Tower I might conceivably be in. Turns out Tony bought the company that manufactures them. He also set up a fund for people who couldn’t afford them.”_

_“Magnanimous of him.”_

_“That’s how Tony is.”_

Hell, for the gala coming up at the end of the week, he’d personally met with the caterer to check the menu and make sure every server was going to be equipped with an epi just in case. It’s part of his job, he’s keeping her safe. Deep down he knows that’s only part of it. He’s emotionally invested in keeping Pepper alive. He’s too much of a coward to delve into what that means. Instead he goes down to the gym to kill paper targets like that fully-grown adult he is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The day of the gala is almost two months after the letter had been sent. Coulson is making noises about scaling down the investigation. The idea that it was a one off kook are floating around. Clint isn’t so sure. Coulson’s giving them until Monday then he’s going to pull Clint. While Pepper works, he spends all of his time checking on leads, digging into persons and companies of interest. Nothing. Well, maybe Nat was right and he could ask her on a date when he’s no longer her bodyguard. Maybe. 

That night he scarfs down a large meal before dressing. He isn’t going to have time for mini-quiches and crab puffs. His cover is as some tech magnate interested in partnering with SI. Pepper had teased him that he was actually going to have to use her name for the night. It had taken a lot not to react to that. 

Dressed to the nines, he straightens his tie as he goes down to the garage to wait for Pepper. Happy just ignores him as he double checks the limo. Ten minutes later the elevator dings. He stands, fussing with himself as the doors slide open. His mouth goes dry as his heart picks up double time. 

The dress is emerald, showing off her pale skin. It plunges in the back, swirling around her legs as she walks towards him. The hairdresser has done something to make her hair seem redder, contrasting with everything else. She’s wearing plain gold jewelry but even that adds to the overall effect. She smiles enigmatically before stopping in front of him.

“You look… wow,” he manages to say.

“Thank you. You clean up nicely too, Agent. But I can’t call you that all night, can I?” 

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knows that Pepper would have found out everything about him the day he showed up to be her bodyguard. But before he can fully form a response he finds himself blurting out, “Clint. My name is Clint.”

Another smile, brighter than the first. “Shall we, Clint?”

She offers her hand and he helps her into the limo. With a deep breath he slides in next to her. Once Happy closes the door, Pepper puts a hand on his arm. 

“Relax, Clint, I won’t bite.”

He snorts. “I don’t know, I’ve seen you chew out Tony. If they could bottle that anger there wouldn’t be a need for SHIELD.”

“True,” she laughs. “It’ll be fine. I know you, Tony, and Phil have all run background checks on everyone involved. 

“I think even JARVIS may have hacked a few networks to make sure you were going to be safe.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.”

Clint snorts again, a little more relaxed. When they get to the site of the gala, he’s back to vigilance and hyperawareness. He remembers to smile and look calm and collected once he’d helps Pepper out of the car. They slowly make their way down the red carpet, posing for picture after picture. Once inside the venue, he breathes a little easier.

“We have a table, of course,” Pepper is saying, “But if you’re up for it, I’d like to go around the room and say hello to everyone.”

“Of course. Have to keep up the appearance of everything being fine.”

With a nod from her, they begin to circulate. Hello to a donor there. Chat with an acquaintance there. Clint falls into the background, nodding and chatting where appropriate, all the while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

He’s leading her away from a state senator and towards their table when she gives his arm a squeeze.

“Have I thanked you, Clint?” she asks.

“For what?”

“Everything. Keeping me safe, not laughing at my bad jokes, giving up your life for what seems to be no reason.”

“I’m just doing my job, Pepper. I don’t have much of a life outside of it.”

“Nevertheless, I still appreciate it. I think I’m going to miss having you around when this is all over.”

Clint isn’t sure how to respond to that. A server floats by with champagne and Pepper lifts two glasses from their tray. She hands one to him.

“I know, no drinking on the job. But just a sip, for a toast,” she explains. “To a closed case.”

“A closed case,” he echoes, taking a small sip. Pepper downs half the glass. Even before she finishes swallowing, she dropped the glass. “Pepper?”

She’s gasping for breath. Reaching into his jacket pocket, Clint guides her to the floor. The epi-pen is open and in her thigh. “Someone call 911, and shut this place down, NOW!” He focuses on Pepper, muttering under his breath, “Breathe, dammit, Pepper, breathe.” She starts breathing again, quick and shallow, but it’s something. 

Paramedics push their way to them, and Clint moves aside. He spies the head of Stark security. “Find the champagne. Question the servers. This was deliberate,” he says. “I’m going with her.” The man nods, moving away. Clint makes it clear to the EMTs that where Pepper goes, he goes. Once in the ambulance, he makes calls, keeping one eye on Pepper who is more alert, if frightened. 

Once assessed at the ER, she’s taken up to a private room, where she’s medicated into resting. Clint doesn’t relax until two SHIELD agents show up to guard the room. He knows there will be others in the hall and spread throughout this area of the hospital. He allows himself to doze a little, lulled by the steady beeping that signifies Pepper’s heartbeat.. The sounds of the nurses coming in and out don’t rouse him.He knows every staff member has been background checked because this is where SHIELD sends their injured. Uncertain of how much time has passed, he’s roused by a familiar cadence of steps. When he opens his eyes, he sees Phil standing there.

“How is she?” he asks.

“Resting, she’ll be fine in another 48 they say. Got her on antihistamines and some broad spectrum antibiotics in case she aspirated some of the champagne. What happened there?”

Phil shakes his head. “Minute traces of strawberry juice. Not enough for an ordinary person to taste, but for Pepper….”

“Deadly. The server?”

“Last minute replacement for someone who called in sick. They wriggled out of our grasp but we’ve got sketch artists working with the crowd and the caterer. You too, if you’re up for it.”

“Got you covered,” he says, pulling a yellow legal pad from beside him. “I’m no Picasso, but I think it’s a good likeness.” He hands over the sketch to Phil.

“I didn’t know you drew.”

Clint shrugs. “It’ll get us closer. This has gone on far too long.”

“I agree. Pepper can’t stay in New York. She needs to go to a….”

“I’ll take her to my place,” Clint interjects. Only Phil and Fury know he owns property, but neither know where. Clint’s used it as a safe house before. Mostly for himself and occasionally Nat. “And I won’t take a Quinjet, or any transpo Stark offers. They can be traced.”

“When will you leave?”

“Soon as the docs clear her. Get some clothes sent over, for both of us. I’ll text you so we can use the decoy agent for the press.”

Phil smiles. “You aren’t one of our top agents for nothing. Keep me in the loop.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*

As she slowly drifts towards consciousness, Pepper realizes she definitely not in her bed at the Tower. The sounds and smells are different, as is the lighting. She’s not being blinded by the small slice of sunlight that gets around her curtains. The more she wakes, the more she’s able to identify where she is.

A hospital. 

Last night, the gala. The champagne. Clint. God, Clint. The memory of him jamming the epi into her thigh makes her open her eyes, blinking to clear her sight as she searches for him. He’s right there, asleep in a chair by the bed. He looks younger, at peace. She pushes herself into a more upright position.

“Clint,” she says softly. He stirs. She repeats his name a little louder and he snorts himself awake. She almost laughs at that. He scrubs a hand over his face, looking at her. He smiles. It makes her heartbeat pick up.

“Oh, hey, you’re awake,” he says, shifting to stand. “I should go get the doc or someone.”

“Clint, wait,” she says. He pauses. “Thank you. For last night.”

“It’s… it was nothing,” he replies before leaving. 

She’s pretty sure he was going to say it was his job and wonders what made him not say that. A nurse appears, fussing over her. Ten minutes later the doctor is summing up how she should take care of herself for the next few days, but saying she can leave. That’s when Clint returns, cup of coffee in hand.

“They say you can leave?” he asks.

“Yes, with instructions to take it easy. Which isn’t going to happen. The second I return to the Tower I’m sure I’ll have a lot of fires to put out,” she says.

“You’re not going to the Tower,” Clint says.

She quirks an eyebrow at him. “I’m not?”

“No,” He moves slowly into the room, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m taking you to a safe house. This was too close, Pepper. Way too close.”

“But….”

“We’ve got the decoy here to appease the press. Tony’s going to make an announcement that you’re going out to his Malibu home to recover. If the guy tries to strike again out there, we’ll be ready for him.”

“Well, it seems like you have everything in order, Agent Baron. Except for what I’m going to wear out of the hospital.”

Clint points to two suitcases sitting just inside the doorway. He sips his coffee with a grin.

“Get out so I can change,” she huffs, but she’s grinning too.

*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time she’s ready to go, the decoy and Tony have already gone, meaning the press is nowhere to be seen as Clint escorts her out to a waiting car. He opens the door for her, helping her in. As he closes the door, she realizes that he’s hovering. Normally she’d find that annoying but with him it’s sweet. Of course Pepper is sure if she said something he’d tell her it was ‘all part of the job’. She’s fairly certain just doing his job doesn’t involve constant light touches to her elbow and back, or verbally checking in to see how she’s doing. That’s what puts the hovering into the sweet category.

“Can I ask where we’re going or is it a secret?” she asks once Clint is in the car. 

“Secret for now,” Clint replies, pulling away from the hospital. “I don’t think we’ll be there for very long anyway. We’ve got descriptions, sketches, and a bit of video of this guy. He won’t be able to hide for long.”

Pepper nods. “And he’s not disguised in any way? I read about the development of some kind of mesh that can digitally alter the way someone looks. “

“He wasn’t. I can’t tell you how we now, but we’re ninety-nine percent certain the face everyone saw is actually his.”

“Only ninety-nine?” she teases. 

Clint gives her a grin in return. Pepper inwardly denies the fluttering in her stomach but can’t ignore that her heart picks up a little speed. They drive to a small private airport, where Clint pulls up in front of a hanger. He must see the confusion on her face because he explains. 

“Flying with a SHIELD jet or plane is too obvious. Smae for anything owned by Stark. This little puddle jumper belongs to a friend. I’ve got pilot licences under several pseudonyms, so we won’t be tracked.”

“You’re a good pilot?”

“No complaints so far.” 

With a nod, Pepper lets him help her out of the car. The plane is just one step above a crop duster, but it looks to be in good working condition. Clint boosts her up into the cockpit before bringing their bags. Then he clambers in, settling in before starting the plane up. 

Once they are in the air, he turns to her. “You should try to get some rest, we’ve a ways to go.”

Pepper is a bit tired, her body and mind are still recovering from the near-death experience. “Wake me if I snore,” she says softly, closing her eyes as she leans back. The drone of the plane soon soothes her into sleep. 

She wakes to Clint gently calling her name. “Pepper, hey, sleepyhead, we’re here.”

“Wah?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes. She blinks a few times before her surroundings come into focus. “Are we in a barn?”

Clint laughs. “My barn. We’re here. You slept the entire way here.”

“You own a barn,” she says slowly, looking around.

“And the farm that comes with it. Don’t move, I’m going to get out and come around to help you.”

Pepper doesn’t move. Her mind is still processing the fact that Clint owns a farm. A working one it seems because she can hear animals of some sort and the barn has a tractor. But she’s dislodged from that train of thought by Clint opening her door. She gets up, moving to get out of the plane. Somehow she sort of half falls, but Clint catches her, holding her almost bridal style. Their faces are close together, their breath mingling. Time seems to slow as they just stand there looking at each other.

The bark of dog shakes them back to the present. Clint lowers quickly but carefully. “I, uh, should show you Chez Barton,” he says, moving to get their bags.

“I’d love that,” she says, brushing non-existent wrinkles from her pants. “Who looks after all of this when you’re working?”

“I’ve got a guy. He works the farm, airs out the house when I call him to say I’m visiting,” Clint says. “It’s a great safe house. No one around for miles and miles.”

The house is only twenty feet from the barn. It’s charming and very homey inside. Along the walls of the hall are pictures of an older couple, Clint’s parents by the resemblance. There are also pictures of two young tow-headed boys. 

“You’ve got a brother?” she asks.

“Barney, older. Don’t know where he is, but that’s probably for the best,” Clint replies. He shows her a room. “This is you, I’m just across the hall here.” He points behind him to another room. “Bathroom at the end of the hall.”

“Thank you,” she says. “I’m just going to freshen up.”

Clint nods, setting her bag inside the door of the room. “I’ll, uh, go see what we’ve got in the way of food. Sorry it won’t be fine dining like you’re used to.”

“Clint, it’s fine. I grew up in New Haven. But my mom was a teacher and my dad was an accountant. I had boxed mac and cheese and meatloaf as a kid. I’m sure whatever you make will be fine,” she says. 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll just…,” he waves a hand towards the kitchen before moving in that direction.

Pepper shuts the bedroom door behind her, leaning against it. She thinks about the moment they had in the barn. Would it have been so bad if he’d kissed her. Or if she’d kissed him? Did she have feelings for him? Were they real or a product of their situation? Whatever the answers she’d have to approach all of this carefully. With a sigh she straightens up, grabs her bag and goes to the bathroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night it takes Pepper a while to fall asleep. She’s used to the hustle and bustle of Manhattan. Out here - wherever here is - it’s just crickets. Literal crickets. Also the creaks and groans of the house settling. She can hear Clint on the phone to someone. The his footsteps as he locks the house up. He stops in front of her door. Pepper holds her breath for no reason until he moves away and into his room. When she exhales, she realizes she’s... disappointed? With a huff of denial, she rolls over to try and go to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days are slow. Pepper is able to catch up on paperwork Linda sent along with her things. She reads a lot too, pleased to have discovered that the second guest bedroom housed a small library. She spends her nights curled up in front of the fire with a book. It keeps her distracted from Clint. 

Clint has been working. Outside. On the farm. In t-shirts and jeans. There have been a few cold showers for Pepper. They’ve not really talked a lot. Small talk at dinner, a brief word or two when Pepper brings him out sandwiches for lunch. The tension has been building but neither one of them wants to talk about it. One night, Pepper is rinsing the dinner dishes at the sink. As she turns to grab another one, Clint is _right_ there with his dish in hand. They’re close. His arm is brushing against her breast. He looks like he’d been about to say something. She can feel both their hearts racing. Neither of them moves.

“Fuck it,” she mutters, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

It takes him a moment to respond but then his dish clatters to the counter as wraps an arm around her waist. God it’s fast and hot and Pepper never wants to stop kissing Clint. He pulls back.

“Pepper… this is…,” he says.

“No,” she mumbles against his lips. “Sex now. Regrets later.”

“God, yes,” he groans, picking her up. He carries her down the hall to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning at breakfast they’re kissing and smiling and touching as they eat. Clint can barely believe what happened. But there’s a hickey peeking out from under Pepper’s sweater that’s proof of the wild night they had. He knows they should talk. But all he really wants to do is finish his bacon and eggs then pull her back into the bedroom. Pepper gives him a look, smiling seductively. He shovels food into his mouth, fuel for his desires. There’s a very small part of him that hopes Nat and SHIELD don’t find the bastard for a little while longer.

That part is heartbroken when Clint hears something. He tilts his head.

“What?” Pepper asks. “Trouble?”

Clint shakes his head. “No. I don’t think so.” He stands, going to the front door. As he opens it, his eyes are drawn to the sky. Pepper comes up behind him.

“Is that…?”

“A quinjet,” he says. “There’s news.”

The jet lands just beyond the barn, churning up dust. When everything settles, a ramp lowers from the back. Coulson and Nat are there. Clint and Pepper go to meet them halfway.

“Baron, Pepper,” Coulson says. “We’ve got him. It’s safe to come back.”

“Who was he?” Clint asks.

Nat speaks up. “Civilian. His family was murdered by the Ten Rings using Stark weapons. He apparently found a cache of money they left behind and used it to fund his revenge.”

“Oh,” Pepper says, deflatingly. “So there’s no large plot, or more people who’re threats.”

Coulson nods. “No. We’re satisfied there was just the one man.”

“I guess we go pack,” Clint says. He glances over at Pepper who looks as heartbroken as he does. They hadn’t gotten around to talking. Maybe they never would. Nat comes to his side.

“I’ll help,” she says, taking his arm, steering him back to the house.

Clint doesn’t protest. He can hear Pepper and Phil behind him. Nat regains his attention by poking him.

“Ow, what was that for?” he hisses.

“You slept with her.” It’s a statement rather than a question.

“Just last night. Never before,” he admits. “Haven’t even talked about what it means.”

She nods as the enter the house. “Could mean something. Her body language screams that she’s into you.”

“Nat, I knew that before the sex,” Clint says. “Do you think boss man knows?”

“He doesn’t know you like I do. Give it time and then go after her,” she suggests.

Clint gets the time. The trip back to New York is uneventful. He and Pepper are seperated. She goes back to the Tower, Tony by her side rambling on and on about how it wasn’t the same without her there. He gets debriefed on the mission, then is thrown into another half-way across the world. It’s classified so he can’t have contact with anyone but his team and Phil. He’s gone for two weeks.

The first thing he does when he gets back is sleep for twelve hours straight. The second is he asks for time off. The third thing he does is go to Stark Tower. JARVIS lets him in without question, taking him up to Pepper’s floor. She’s in her office, concentrating on paperwork. He feels a rush of affection for her. He knocks on the doorframe.

Looking up she smiles at him. “It’s been a while, Agent,” she teases.

“Since when are back to formalities?” he asks.

“Since you disappeared for two weeks,” she answers.

He nods in acknowledgement as he slowly enters the office. “Assignment. Couldn’t be helped. But I’m back.” He sits on the edge of her desk. “That night you said regrets later. I don’t have any. Do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Pepper admits softly. 

“Good. Cause I think there’s something here. And I was thinking, SI survived without you for four days. How do you think it would fair with you gone for three weeks?”

“It would depend on what I was doing for those weeks.”

“Does a private tropical island appeal to you?”

“Oh. Then I’d say that the company will be just fine.”

Clint grins, holding out a hand to her. She stands, taking it. 

“I haven’t packed,” she says.

“You won’t need anything,” Clint replies, leading her out of the office.


End file.
